shaggy's special night
by darkboy18
Summary: shaggy is a having a peaceful day by himself and chilling while his friends are away. but when daphne ask him to put her up for a few days how he will handle it? also what's something be lingering in daphne's heart? completed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone it's me, there's something I want to get a crack at.

It's my first 1-shot story so no flames ok?

Scooby-doo is not owned by me, it belongs to h-b and warner bros.

It was a nice day in coolsville and everything is peaceful and calm.

Its home to the mystery solvers group mystery inc. after they finished their latest case, they headed off to their home town to rest and relax, but they got bored since there were no new mysteries to solve and decided to head off and do other things.

Fred went to a trap convention in New York and won't be back in 3 mths.

Velma went to join a science expo in Brazil and then heading for England for science lectures.

Lastly is Scooby-doo he's off for a family get together in Chicago for a few days and be back soon.

Shaggy on the other hand is good without mysteries and monsters scaring him he can finally relax and eat to his heart's and guts intent and no Scooby playing robin woof with the food.

Now he's eating 50 sandwiches and watching some of his favorite shows on tv, when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'm coming." He said as he gulped down a sandwich and headed for the door.

He got to the door and opened it to reveal Daphne on the other side with some of her bags with her.

"Hey, shaggy." Said Daphne in a cheery voice.

"Oh, hi daph." He replied and then asked "like what are you doing here?"

"Well you see my place is being fumigated for termites and it won't be done for 4 weeks and since Fred and Velma are out of town, I was wondering can I stay with you for a few days please?"

Shaggy was surprised about this and well he and Scooby are usually answer the door for pizza and the other things.

What everyone else don't know is that shaggy has been friends with Daphne for a long time before mystery inc. ever existed and has been supportive of her and fred dating and comfort her when they broke up a few mths back and giving her support if she needs it, and also he has a secret crush on her and no one in the gang knows it, not even Scooby.

For Daphne she thought of shaggy like a brother to her and they got each other's backs

And she's good with Scooby and while she was dating fred, she thought he was the guy she wanted to spend her life with. But she discovered that the love they had was like a bro and sis had and it didn't work out and they decided to call it off and go back to being friends, because her heart belong to someone else.

"like sure daph, come on in." he gestured her inside and he guide her to a guess room where she can sleep for a while and then he headed back down to cook her something to eat while she unpacked her stuff and settled in.

As Daphne unpacked her stuff and put where she wants them, she found a photo of her and shaggy when they're kids in one of her bags and remembered the good times they shared before fred and velma came along and became a group.

Then it hit her like an anvil, she felt her hands shaking, her shoulders stiffing, her blood racing fast and her heart pounding super hard, the person she was in love with all along is shaggy and it took her long enough to realize that but does he feel the same way?

She now have to confess her feelings to him but how? Her thoughts were postponed we she heard shaggy calling her name.

 **Shaggy:** "hey Daphne I got your food ready."

 **Daphne:** "I'll be right down." She replied.

So tonight she was going to tell shaggy how she truly feels about him but it won't be easy.

To be continued

Well I had to split it in 2 so I can work the other stuff later, so what do u think?

R and r no flames later.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how it's going?

Well I promised pt 2 to my lemon and I kept it.

So here it is the conclusion to the story.

 **Disclaimer: wb owns Scooby doo, I don't.**

After hearing Shaggy saying her meal is ready Daphne headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat and relax, while thinking of a way to tell Shaggy how she felt about him.

After she got down to the kitchen, she saw the food Shags made, it was a like a banquet of her favorite foods all made like magic and it left her speechless.

"Wow shaggy, How did u all of this?" she said while shocked.

Shaggy smiled and said "that's my little secret Daph."

She giggled at that and went to eat the food and what happen next surprised shaggy, she ate all of the food like he and Scooby does and it was gone like a tornado came in and devour everything in the way and it was gone.

He couldn't help but laugh and soon Daphne joined in and it was the first time she did something silly and laughed in a long time.

After they calmed down, they clean the dishes and headed to the living room to relax and watch some tv.

They watch some game shows, drama, action, horror, comedy, sci-fi, cooking and more until they agreed to watch tdrr show and they laugh like hell.

After a few hours passed they got a bit hungry and decided to order pizza and watch a movie.

Soon the pizza arrived and Daphne paid the delivery guy and shaggy got the movie, Shaggy picked out the dark knight and put the dvd in and they eat and the watch the film.

However during the middle of the film Daphne decided to snuggle close to shaggy and rested her head on his shoulder, shaggy felt something on him and turned to see Daphne resting on his shoulder, he first felt nervous, but when he got a look at her sleeping face seeing that she is happy, he relaxed and lay back and place his head on hers and closed his eyes and whispered "like Daphne is so beautiful, any guy would be lucky to have a girl like her, I only wish that I was the guy for her." While dozing off.

However Daphne woke up and Shaggy made that confession and she was blushing like a tomato and it was sweet that shaggy cares for her and loves her too, but neither of them admit that because of the fear of destroying their friendship and being alienating by the others.

But none of those bugged her cause tonight she will show Shaggy how much he means to her.

Soon the movie ended and Daphne woke Shaggy up and they clean the living room, after that Daphne ask him to come to her room in 15 minutes saying "there's something I need to tell you." He nodded and continued with the cleaning wondering what does she want to talk about?

Soon he finished up and headed upstairs and makes his way to Daphne's room, soon he arrived and knocked on the door and heard "come in."

He opened the door to see and was surprised and also blushed up a storm.

He saw Daphne wearing a purple nightgown with green stripes around the waist and underneath the gown was a lacy dark purple bra and panties.

Shaggy had to pinch his nose to stop the bleeding because Daphne was on sexy overload! She giggled at his reaction and walked over to him with tissues to help him with his nosebleed. He thank her for that. Then she pulled on his arm gesturing him over to her bed and sit on it next to her.

Shaggy began: "so Daphne what do you want to talk about?"

Daphne: "well there's something been weighing heavily on my mind."

Shaggy: "like what?"

Daphne: "well it's my heart whenever I'm with someone I love, it goes on super speed and I want to spend every minute of it with love and affection loves with me on the out and the inside and I want to love him the same way.

"What are you saying Daphne?" he asked.

Daphne: "the one I'm in love with is you Shaggy!"

Before he can say anything she pulled him in for a kiss that lit up like fireworks between them.

For Shaggy it felt like a planet size bell rung for the biggest buffet in the galaxy as he kissed her back.

For Daphne it felt like a wonderful feeling, it was like her and shaggy walking in a garden with the trees glowing, the animals singing and the stars in the sky shine down on them as they walked to the heavens in the clouds.

As they continued to kiss, shaggy wrapped his arms around Daphne's waist and pulled her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her until they were on the bed with shaggy as they pulled out for air.

Suddenly there was a surge of primal instinct inside both of them and decided to do what their bodies and hearts want.

Daphne: "Shaggy I need you now!"

Shaggy: "like I need you too daph."

Daphne: "then make me yours."

Shaggy don't needed to be told twice as began to taking his shirt off and throwing to the floor revealing his lean body and made Daphne blushed at him, he wasn't very muscular like other guys, but he was very lean built from all those running in their mysteries made built like a greek god.

Then Daphne took her nightgown and dropped it on the floor revealing her sexy body in her bra and panties and it was shaggy turned blush and they giggled about it.

Then shaggy took off his pants "Holy crap! You're huge shaggy!" Daphne exclaimed as she saw his cock.

"Think you can handle it?" Shaggy replied. Daphne smirked.

"Only one way to find out." She purred in a sexy voice as she took the remaining clothing off of her and lay on the bed and said "come and get me lover boy." She purred.

He not needed to be told twice as he got in bed and was easing his cock in Daphne's pussy. "ohhhhhhhh, gawwwd!" she moaned, loving how large Shaggy was.

Just before he started to move, Shaggy notice blood coming out of Daphne's and asked her if she's ok? To which she said she's fine and asked him to move slowly so that the pain will subside. He comply to her wishes and began moving slowly as he enter her in and out, for Daphne the pain started changing to pleasure and ask Shaggy to move faster, he nodded and started to pick up the tempo, also he bent over to play with her breasts and licking her rosy nipples playfully, "Oh Shaggy, keep it going, please keep it going!" she said while in a stage of lust.

Shaggy only response was grabbing one of them and massaging it while inside her, he never had sex and watch the sex scenes in the movies and well it didn't have the same feel until now and he was loving every minute of it.

Soon he went faster and Daphne wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him from pulling out.

Then Shaggy stand on his knees and pulled Daphne up and was holding on.

"Oh yes shaggy keep fucking me! I need more of this keep doing it!" she moaned.

"Like don't worry Daph I won't disappoint." He huffed between breaths.

Soon they having sex for hours trying out different styles and soon they about reach their limit.

"Shaggy I'm about to cum." Said Daphne.

"Like me too Daphne." Replied Shaggy.

They move a bit faster and faster until Shaggy reached his limit and shot a huge one into Daphne.

Daphne let out the loudest moan ever as she came as well and they lay on the bed and Shaggy pulled out lay beside her.

"Like whoa! That was awesome!" said Shaggy catching his breath.

"Yeah that was wasn't it?" replied Daphne.

"So what now?" he asked.

Daphne thought about it and then said "Well If you up for another round want to pound my ass?"

This got Shaggy hard again and nodded soon Daphne was on all 4's and Shaggy slid his rod in her asshole and the fun started again.

"OH YEAH SHAGGY! FUCK MY ASS HARD!" yelled Daphne.

Shaggy kept pounding her and spanked her ass hard.

"Hey Daph I'm about cum!" he called.

"Then fire it in me!" she replied.

Soon Shaggy shot another huge load into her and then collapsed on the bed cuddling and catching their breaths.

"That was so awesome!" Shaggy said.

"Well it doesn't have to end here Norville, we can date do this a lot more." She said.

Shaggy was surprised to hear Daphne call him by his first name, but it feels natural for her to call him that.

So he made up his mind.

He got out of bed and got down on one knee and hold her hand in his and said these words "Daphne Anne Blake, will u be my girlfriend?" he said with his eyes shimmer like gems of the night sky.

Daphne was full of tears of joy and she was so happy she tackled him to the ground and kissing him all over his face.

"So I take that as a yes?" he asked.

She nodded and continuing her kissing barrages on him.

"Oh what the hell." He gave in and kissed her back all night long.

For the next few days they went on dates to the restaurants and movies and went to a few concerts with one of their favorite band's KISS.

They got backstage passes, posed with the band, take photos, signed their shirts and the demon and Shaggy did a double fire breath combo that form a heart with words saying "to my favorite girl in the cosmos love S.R." that made Daphne so happy she did the same thing again and that made the band laugh and Shaggy was so excited he let out the biggest fire ball ever lighting up the entire city and that got the crowd mega pumped.

Soon they're at it again in Shaggy's room with Daphne riding him until there was something knocking on the door spoiling their fun.

Sighed they got off and Shaggy handed her a robe to wear since her clothes were washing.

Shaggy came down wearing a olive green robe and open the door revealing Scooby Doo tackled him to the ground and started to licking him like crazy.

He glad that his dog was back home, but what did Surprised him was Fred and Velma in the doorway.

Fred got Scooby off of Shaggy and helped him back up to his feet.

"Like hey guys what you are doing here?" asked Shaggy.

"We came home early to Surprise you." Said Scooby.

"Yeah we got back a bit early and met up at the airport." Said Velma.

"So what happened to you man? Looks like you been with a girl." Teased Fred.

Shaggy then got a smirk on his face.

"Well as a matter of fact I have Freddie." He said.

This made the 3 shocked and began to bombard with questions whose he dating until someone speak out.

"Oh speed demon are u down there?" said a voice.

"Yeah diamond goddess I am." He replied.

The others were surprised of the nicknames until someone came downstairs and that's when they piece the puzzle together and saw Daphne coming down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey guys how it's going?" she said.

They were Surprised and then Fred said "uh hey Daphne, why are you holding on to Shaggy like that?"

Shaggy and Daphne giggled to each other and decided to tell the others.

"Well it's because we're dating!" they said together.

Then the rest of the gang were shocked and "Shit!" and "no way!"

The couple laughed at their responses.

Then Scooby said this in his mind "I wonder how Brian griffin will feel about this."

 **Meanwhile in the family guy universe…**

"ACHOO!" sneezed Brian.

"Brian is everything ok?" asked Stewie.

"Yeah someone is talking about me." He replied.

 **Well what do u think of this?**

 **Remember R &R (no flames ok?)**

 **Ok I gotta go peace out y'all.**

Family guy belongs to fox and I don't own any of it.

Scooby doo belongs to Warner Bros.


End file.
